Colección drabbles SK
by nani27
Summary: Colección de pequeñas historias que giran entorno a la familia Asakura, demostrando unidad, confianza y sobre todo, amor. Numero 9: Ver a su antiguo abusador, afortunadamente no removio sentimientos por el bien de la humanidad. Yoh y su pasado amargo.
1. Verano

Aqui, volviendo con un nuevo proyecto y con sorpresas jjejeje

**Disclaimer: SK no me pertenece, pero las historias si son mias ¡Mias! No al plagio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Verano: <strong>

El calor le agobiaba más que nada en el mundo y le ponía de un humor mucho peor del acostumbrado. Con 6 años, tenía un carácter muy marcado y fuerte y no lo mejoraba el hecho de que tuviera que entrenar en el día más caliente del año, a medio día y sin ningún líquido helado y vital cerca.

Creía que su mama Tamao era terrible. Bueno, eso había cambiado cuando conoció a su mama Anna, ella era temible.

- No entiendo porque tengo que hacer esto – dijo en un susurro el pequeño rubio mientras hacia la silla invisible bajo ese sol abrasador – que si mi papa tuvo que entrenar para la pelea de shamanes, a mi no me toca ningún evento especial.

- Puede que no, pero eres un Asakura – Hana tembló en su puesto al reconocer la voz de su verdadera mama – y tienes que mantener la tradición. Además ningún hijo mío será un vago y debilucho.

Nadie mas dijo nada, especialmente porque Hana temía que si respondía su madre aumentara su entrenamiento. Su presencia le intimidaba pero al mismo tiempo le tranquilizaba. Era extraño, quería que se fuera pero deseaba mas que se quedara.

- Déjalo – escucho Hana sintiendo como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento – ven y toma algo para hidratarte – Anna no dudo en cargar a su pequeño hijo al darse cuenta de lo débil que se encontraba y sin más lo sentó en sus piernas pasándole un vaso con jugo de naranja helado.

- Me gustan las naranjas – dijo el rubio con apenas fuerzas para agarrar el vaso.

- Lo sé – dijo Anna tocando los cabellos húmedos de su hijo y sonriendo levemente.

- No seré un debilucho, te lo demostrare – menciono Hana mientras se quedaba dormido tanto por el cansancio como por el dulce olor de manzanas que desprendía de su madre.

Anna amplio su sonrisa y lo cargo mientras entraba en casa, para ella sentirlo de esa manera le recordaba cuando solo era un pequeño bebe y dependía de ella en todo. Lo dejo en su pequeño futon y beso su frente, relajándose mientras veía como entre sueños peleaba con su sabana debido al calor.

- Lo sé. No eres un debilucho.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Este es un pequeño proyecto que se me ha ocurrido y con sorpresa incluida ¡Chan!¡Chan!¡Chan! vamos a realizar el concurso de **Retos drabbles SK **¿y quien es la que ideo esto? Ninguna otra mas que YO jejeje ¿Quieres participar? entonces entra a mi foro **Reto drabbles SK **(el link esta en mi perfil) y cualquier duda pueden dejarla en review que les contestare. Alli encontraran las bases del concurso ¡No olviden entrar a mi perfil para conocer las bases del concurso!

Y para que la cosa se empiece a mover la **PRIMERA TEMATICA DEL RETO ES... MIRANDO EL CIELO. **

¡Asi que, no esperes y empieza a participar!


	2. Mirando el cielo

**Disclaimer: Sk no me pertenece y nunca lo hara.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mirando el cielo<strong>

Nada era más relajante, nada daba más tranquilidad y nada era mejor que observar el cielo. Fuera de día, fuera de noche, cualquier momento del día era ideal para ver el cielo. Desde aquella colina la vista era pura y limpia, tal como si estuviera en la naturaleza y no en la caótica ciudad que era Tokio. Hana no entendía el porqué de su afición por mirar el cielo, pero entendía a la perfección el sentimiento de paz que le brindaba. Allí no se sentía solo ni abandonado, era como si desde el cielo todo lo que necesitaba, llegara.

Se recostó en el césped, escuchando a Soul Bob y miro el cielo, que empezaba a mostrar sus primeras estrellas. Sonrió sin ningún tipo de burla y tuvo una refrescante sensación de que pronto, algo grande se vendría, su vida ya no sería tan aburrida. Era como si el cielo se lo hubiera comunicado.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **

Este es mi drabble de la semana, perdón por no publicar hace 8 días pero andaba enferma.

Ahora, el tema de esta semana para el reto y para que se animen es... **¡BESO!**

¿Sencillo, no? Ya me comunique con el ganador del anterior y esta semana subiré su one-shot. No se olviden de visitar mi foro, que encuentran en mi perfil, para conocer las reglas de concurso y ¡Anímense! Tenemos que animarnos de algún modo n.n

Ricuras ¡nos leemos pronto!


	3. Inocencia

**Disclaimer: Shaman King ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Inocencia<strong>

Yoh aun se encontraba en shock después de ver a Anna en su cama. No era normal que ella entrara en su habitación tan de repente y menos verla con cara de preocupación. Se sentó a su lado, sintiéndose un poco ansioso e incomodo.

- Yoh ¿Qué opinas de los bebes? – pregunto Anna, confundiendo a su prometido.

- ¿Qué tendría que opinar? Son tiernos, supongo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Qué piensas de tener un hijo? – volvió a preguntar la rubia.

- Estaría bien. Lo querríamos mucho y cuidaríamos – respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué pensarías de un embarazo, en este momento?

- Pues lo afrontaríamos sin importar nada – dijo Yoh pensativo – no sería fácil, pero sé que todo saldría bien ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿No entiendes lo que trato de decir? – Yoh negó y Anna puso los ojos en blanco. No entendía como Yoh siendo tan inocente la había seducido. Pero no se podía enojar, amaba la inocencia que poseía ese hombre y que no se encontraba muy a menudo - ¿Y si te digo que vamos a tener un bebe y tu entiendes lo que digo?

- ¡Ohhh, por eso preguntabas! – dijo Yoh al captar la idea y sonriendo, ganándose una mirada de "eso es obvio" de parte de su prometida – pues estoy feliz con la idea, de todas maneras no quería esperar a tener nuestro hijo ¿Crees que le guste mirar las estrellas? ¿O que tenga muchos amigos? ¡Uh, Uh! ¿Crees que pueda ver espíritus?

Anna sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Yoh, era bueno saber que contaba con el apoyo de él y más aun, que estaba tan emocionado como ella por esa criatura inocente que crecía en su vientre.

- Por cierto Anita – dijo Yoh haciendo a Anna salir de su ensoñación – los bebes se hacen cuando se tiene… eh… s-e-x-o ¿cierto? – el castaño deletreó la palabra sintiendo vergüenza. Anna suspiro.

Bueno, tendría otro bebe a parte de Yoh. Solo esperaba que su hijo no fuera tan inocente como lo era su padre.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Si les gusta! Denle fav jijiji. <strong>

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Beso

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beso<strong>

Yoh trataba de acostumbrarse al hecho de vivir con Anna desde que ella llegara a causa de su pelea con Ren. No era que no la quisiera, la amaba, pero la última vez que se habían visto en el cumpleaños de su abuela, no había sido un hermoso encuentro. Aun así, allí estaba ella, con unos entrenamientos del infierno y cambiando su vida en 180º. Era verano y por algún motivo estaban ambos viendo el cielo nocturno en el techo de la pensión.

Se sentía muy nervioso pero al mismo tiempo estaba tranquilo. Veía a Anna por primera vez como su amor y no como su malvada entrenadora después de mucho tiempo. Recordaba nuevamente porque la amaba y viendo su rostro sereno y tranquilo lo incitó a acercarse. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Anna y sin pensarlo sus rostros se acercaron, dándose así, su primer beso. Era torpe pero transmitía todos los sentimientos que ambos deseaban compartir, su amor.

- No creas que esto me ablandara con tus entrenamientos – dijo Anna sonrojada.

- No lo espero – dijo Yoh, sonriendo también sonrojado.

Así, esa noche estrellada se convirtió en una lluvia de besos y una tormenta de amor.


	5. Fresas

**Fresas**

Era un día demasiado hermoso como para no aprovecharlo, así que Alumi organizo un romántico día de campo en la colina Funbari con su prometido, Hana Asakura, quien por un extraño motivo no había puesto resistencia. Bueno, no tan extraño. Alumi había descubierto que Hana amaba también las fresas (está claro que amaba por encima de todo a las naranjas), pero presentaba cierta debilidad con las fresas y mas con los postres que ella preparaba con estas. Así que todo estaba organizado, incluso, se coloco su perfume con olor de fresas para agradar más a su futuro esposo.

Todo salió a pedir de boca. Hana comía sin parar todo lo que ella había preparado y ahora comían juntos fresas con crema intercaladas con cortos pero dulces besos. Lo que Alumi no sabía era que Hana amaba las fresas por ella, por su dulce olor intoxicante y el sabor de sus besos adictivos. Y para él, era mejor que ella no se enterara, porque era interesante ver como ella trataba de llamar su atención por completo sin saber que ya él era todo de ella.


	6. Concierto

**Concierto**

Era difícil decidir a qué concierto ir. Era su aniversario y esperaba darle lo mejor a su prometida. Iba a comprar entradas para Awaya Ringo ya que era la cantante favorita de Anna, pero no esperaba que Soul Bob también se presentara ese día y por única vez ¿Qué hacer?

- Enserio ¿No sabes qué hacer? – dijo Ren, quien acompañaba a Yoh, puesto que sería una cita doble con Jeanne.

- Ren, pero es que ¡Es Soul Bob! – dijo Yoh, atormentado por su decisión.

- Pero es tu aniversario y el regalo es para Anna – dijo Ren, entrando en el local seguido por Yoh, quien suspiro.

El día de su aniversario había llegado y la cantante Awaya Ringo salía cautivando a sus miles de fans. Anna miraba todo con cierta emoción y sonreía al ver que ni Ren ni Jeanne sabían cómo actuar. Su vista se poso en Yoh quien sonreía totalmente feliz.

- Feliz Aniversario Anita – dijo Yoh besando suavemente a Anna. La rubia le entrego a Yoh unos boletos, dejándolo sorprendido.

- Se que hoy también era el concierto de Bob, pero me entere que hará otro. Pensé que podríamos ir también – dijo Anna sintiéndose en el aire por el abrazo de Yoh – feliz aniversario.

Ren y Jeanne los miraron, si así era el amor, quizá podrían intentarlo.

* * *

><p>Y si, bueno, espero opiniones o retos en su caso (quiero ver hasta donde llego o llegan ustedes mis queridos lectores).<p>

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Desnudo

**I do not own Shaman King. **

* * *

><p><strong>Desnudo<strong>

Manta estaba hecho un ovillo en el césped del jardín de la pensión. No creía aun lo que sus ojos habían visto, Anna e Yoh durmiendo completamente desnudos a penas cubiertos por una sabana en la habitación del moreno. Se suponía que Anna había salido de viaje y que Yoh estaría meditando, pero parecía ser que no estaban donde habían informado.

Horo llego de improvisto, viéndolo confuso y entonces vieron pasar a Yoh, completamente desnudo y feliz, seguido de una semidesnuda Anna, quien en el momento de pasar por la cocina, fue apresada por un pasional Yoh contra la pared. Pronto estaban en un momento muy romántico y erótico, que los llevo a seguir al salón, donde Horo y Manta ya no tenían visibilidad (para suerte de Manta, pero no de Horo, quien quería ver que más pasaba).

- Supondré que los viste hacer _eso_ para estar así – dijo Horo pero Manta negó – bueno ver a tu mejor amigo desnudo y su prometida debe ser fuerte para ti – el pequeño asintió – aunque yo no me arrepiento de ver a Anna, con razón Yoh no la deja sola ni un minuto, mira que ese cuerpo que se manda la arpía – el ainu silbo – bueno, sería una pena interrumpir su festival de sexo y desnudez, así que estas de suerte Manta. Me iré contigo.

Manta, aun en shock, ya empezaba a lamentarse por todo el dinero que tendría que gastar en comida, mientras que Yoh y Anna, seguían en sus asuntos, sin percatarse nunca de que habían sido descubiertos y espiados en su pequeña mentira idílica.

* * *

><p>¡Nos leemos luego!<p> 


	8. margarita

**Margarita**

Quien hubiera dicho que era buena idea embriagar a Anna claramente no sabía lo que decía. Oh, era cierto, Horo Horo nunca tenía buenas ideas. Y quien lidiaba con Anna en ese estado, en esa fiesta, era Yoh.

- ¡Yoh, amor, dulzura! – Dijo Anna tambaleándose – tráeme otro margarita ¡Esto esta deliciooooso! ¡Hey, enano, súbele al volumen, amo esa canción! – Anna se acerco a Manta, quien estaba aterrado y divertido viéndola.

Yoh miraba, (como todos los demás) aterrado a su prometida. Anna claramente no era ella. El castaño miro con el ceño fruncido a su amigo ainu, quien reía nerviosamente y claramente tenia intensiones de huir.

- Míralo por el lado amable Yoh – dijo Horo sonriendo – Anna se integro a la diversión.

Para ese momento, Anna se había acercado a Yoh con otra margarita (que quien sabe de dónde tomo) y empezó a bailar muy sensualmente, besando su cuello y agarrando su…

- ¡Anna, compórtate! – dijo Yoh abochornado, recibiendo mirada de burlas y picaras de sus amigos.

- ¡Hey, eso es mío! – Anna trato inútilmente de recuperar su copa - ¡Oh, cariño, ya entiendo! – Dijo la rubia pasando sus dedos por el pecho de Yoh - ¿Quieres continuar la fiesta en nuestra habitación? No te preocupes, yo también lo estoy esperando – nuevamente Anna empezó a besar su cuello, poniendo nervioso a Yoh, pero luego de unos segundos, sintió como ella caía dormida, haciéndolo suspirar de alivio.

Luego de llevarla a su cuarto, volvió a la fiesta, la cual dio por terminada. Golpeo un par de veces a Horo, quien había embriagado a Anna y regreso al cuarto para dormir con su prometida, quien tendría una gran resaca y mal humor al día siguiente.

- Debería agradecerme – dijo un Horo Horo golpeado, siendo atendido por sus amigos – Anna se pone más juguetona así ¡Eso le beneficia a él! ¡Auch!

- Idiota.


	9. Extinto

**Extinto**

Yoh Asakura visitaba Izumo con su esposa Anna y con su pequeño hijo, Hana. Era muy respetado en el pequeño pueblo, no solo por su tradición familiar sino que también era conocido por la reciente labor que había desempeñado como diplomático en el medio oriente y que había tenido buen respuesta. No era de extrañar que ahora todos lo trataran como si fuera una celebridad así que todos querían un saludo y algunos shamanes, fotos, con quien fuera una leyenda.

Anna entro en una cafetería con Hana en brazos mientras su esposo atendía a sus "fans". Suspiro aburrida por eso. No tardo mucho en llegar un mesero de contextura gruesa, aproximadamente de su edad, ojos y cabello negro que le causo a la rubia cierta repulsión.

- ¿Qué desea esta belleza? – Dijo el mesero de forma coqueta – pide lo que quieras, que no se te niega nada.

- Tráeme té, un poco de leche caliente, jugo de naranja, dos tazones de fruta con yogurt, pan, queso, dos huevos rancheros y una papilla – dijo rápidamente Anna sin despegar la vista de su esposo, quien ya estaba a punto de desocuparse.

- Ok, preciosura pero, no te fijes en ese perdedor Asakura – aquello atrajo la atención de la itako, quien miro con incredulidad al sujeto ¿Hablaba enserio? – ese chico se cree la gran cosa porque se fue de aquí muy joven y fue a medio oriente y Estados Unidos. Gran cosa – el sujeto trato de acercarse a Anna – además dicen que su familia tiene cosas de brujería y el idiota habla con fantasmas, como si eso fuera posible.

El mesero se fue justo cuando Yoh llegaba, encontrándose a su esposa de muy mal humor. Ese hecho lo dejo confundido, pero se sentó a su lado y cargo a su hijo sintiéndose feliz de estar en Izumo, su hogar natal.

- Mira preciosa, te traje lo que pediste – dijo el mesero ordenando la comida en la mesa, ignorando la mirada matadora de Anna y la confundida de Yoh.

- ¿Dokugamushi? – el mesero noto por primera vez a Yoh en la mesa, sintiendo miedo por la mirada de la rubia.

- Chico hoja… digo… Yoh Asakura ¿Qué te trae por acá? – dijo el chico nervioso.

- Aprovecho el tiempo libre que tengo – dijo Yoh.

- Cambie de opinión. Lo quiero todo para llevar – dijo Anna en tono amenazador, agarrando a Dokugamushi por el cuello con su rosario – por cierto, este "idiota" es mi esposo y no es ningún perdedor – el pelinegro tembló de miedo – y por cierto yo soy una itako, también veo espíritus – la rubia materializo a Zenki y Koki – si vuelves a hablar mal de mi familia…

- Ya Anita, déjalo – intervino Yoh con una gota de sudor – no tienes que ponerte así – la rubia miro a su esposo, cargo a su hijo y salió.

Una vez fuera del lugar y con la comida para llevar Anna paro y miro a Yoh esperando una explicación, teniendo por respuesta una sonrisa tranquila.

- Antes de ir a Aomori y conocerte, yo odiaba a todos y en especial a Dokugamushi, pero tuve algo así como una revelación y mi odio ya esta extinto – Yoh beso sus labios – si no fuera por sus burlas yo no habría tenido valor y bueno, la historia sería diferente. Sigamos a casa.

Claro que odiaba a todos, pero había cambiado, ese odio se extinguió de su corazón y a tiempo para salvar a su esposa. Qué bien que ver a su antiguo abusador no removió sentimientos extintos. Como decía, todo había salido bien.


End file.
